


I'm here for you, always

by DaturaMoon



Series: Triple Frontier [3]
Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29579469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Angst, pdst, nightmares, then fluff and the love Frankie deserves
Relationships: Frankie Catfish Morales / Reader
Series: Triple Frontier [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028622
Kudos: 2





	I'm here for you, always

Frankie stirs in his sleep. Your eyes float open as a groan leaves his lips; you know he’s having another nightmare. Though he wouldn’t admit it, you knew he was struggling. What went down in Colombia was haunting Frankie like a ghost. 

Frankie didn’t like to talk about it, but you always knew. Even when he wasn't having nightmares, it was visible in his eyes; those beautiful brown tender eyes. 

You sit up and gently smooth your hand over his curls, the beads of sweat on his forehead disappear into your skin. 

“Frankie, baby-” You speak softly and thread your fingers through his hair. 

Frankie wakes with a jerk. Breathing heavily, he turns to face you, the look in his eyes breaks your heart. All you want to do is take away his pain, his nightmares, all of it. 

You cup the sides of his face with your hands and look deep into his eyes. 

“D-did I wake you?” He asks. Always thinking about you, even when he wakes up like this. 

You smile at him tenderly. You press your lips to his forehead, then against his lips. He reaches around your body and holds you close. 

Burying your face in the crook of his neck, you speak, “Don’t worry about it, what can I do for you?” 

He sighs and holds you tighter. You feel a kiss on the top of your head, then on your right temple. Frankie whispers into your hair. 

“Just stay here, like this.” Frankie caresses your back, making small circles with his fingers. 

“Frankie-” you pull back to look at him, he holds you closer. 

“I’m fine. It’s in the past.” He lies. Not to be malicious, he just doesn’t want you to worry about him. 

You move your left hand up his back slowly, then down. 

“Baby just - know that you can talk to me about it, okay? I’m here for you, always.” 

Frankie tilts his head back this time, his eyes capture yours. “I know. It’s one of the many reasons I love you.” 

You smile, “ I love you too,” you brush your fingers over his facial hair. “Hey, I have an idea. How about I run a bath? I know it's late. But, you like those as much as I do.” 

He chuckles softly and nods, “I fall asleep right after like a baby.” 

You continue, “I know. I think it's just the thing we need.” 

Frankies moves his left hand from your back to your shoulder, he squeezes. 

“I like the sound of that.” 

You wink at him and plant one more kiss on his lips before hopping out of bed. 

The bath has the desired effect, you don’t talk much. Still, you both relax as the hot water and bubbles soothe you down to the bones. Laying in Frankie's arms, he plants kisses on your shoulders and slides his fingers over yours; you melt into him.

After drying up, Frankie falls asleep almost instantly. 

You stay up a few minutes longer, enjoying how at peace he looks. When you can no longer keep your eyes open, you lay your head on his chest and fall asleep.


End file.
